


Fish Sticks

by softmothprince



Series: Julian [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Biting, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Feral Behavior, Kissing, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Scratching, Sex, Top Julian Devorak, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Willa hasn't seen Ilya in almost a month. When she sees him again, it's a spicy reunion.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Julian [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473950
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Fish Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> welp, it's november. time to start planning for holiday themed fics. for now have this.
> 
> consent is important, don't try and test me on this or else you'll have a pissed off and tired gremlin to deal with.
> 
> I must thank my beta annamariestark cause she helped me a lot with this cause i head mega writers block. so i looooove you jess
> 
> milaya - honey  
dorogaya - darling  
solnishko - sunshine

  
Willa almost trips as she runs through the town square, dashing around people and ignoring their calls for her to be careful and slow down- or the cursing of older people. Finally, she makes it to the beach and makes a b-line to the jagged rocks to one side. With a muttered spell, one that Isabel taught her, she enters the illusion and is now in a large open top cave.

With a loud sigh, she places her bag down onto one of the rocks and sheds her cloak and shoes. She gasps when cold, wet hands suddenly grab her from behind, pulling the pirate into the shallow pool and flat against a firm chest.

"Hello, solnishko~" A husky voice purrs into her ear, sharp teeth grazing the shell of it.

Instead of feeling fear, the blue haired pirate giggles and turns her head towards the creature holding her.

"Hello, Ilya." She chirps, giggling louder when he nuzzles his nose against her cheek.

She notices he was holding her a little tighter than usual, but dismisses it easily. They haven't seen each other in a while, since Willa had been on a supply run with Isabel to Magnolia- which was almost two weeks away by boat. Ilya's large hands press comfortably against her soft tummy and thigh, soaking her shirt and leggings in cool water.

The one on her thigh trails up to cup her face, holding it in place as he lays his lips over hers in a soft kiss. It grows heated in only a few moments, and his other hand creeps down her stomach and inside her leggings. Ilya growls deep in chest, feeling how hot and wet she is. His little pet squirms and whines, gasping louder when his fingers dip into her cunt.

"It's been much too long since I've seen your pretty face, milaya. You've left me quite lonely. For weeks I've only been able to dream of fucking your tight little cunt... and now here you are, back in my arms. What shall I do?" He murmurs into her ear, pushing down her leggings.

Willa shivers and moves her legs out of the wet fabric, placing them on the rocks. He turns her over so she was facing him, locking their lips together again as his fingers delve back into her pussy. He swallows all of her cute little mewls and moans, purring loudly like a content cat. Ilya uses his free hand to slip off her shirt, exposing her pale breasts to the warm air.

His head dips down to suckle on her perk pink nipple. They reminded him of the pink candies she brought a while ago, sweet and making him want more. Willa flinches when something hot and slimy hits her thigh, looking down past the mop of red hair and his hands to find two pointed appendages with little tendrils coming out of them.

They started magenta at the base and faded to a deep purple at the tips.

"Mmm, do you see how you make me feel, milaya~?" He growls, pulling his fingers from her dripping pussy.

His tail forces her legs apart, the two weeping cocks pressing against her thighs now pushing into her dripping cunt. Whimpering loudly, Willa tosses her head forward against Julian's shoulder and keens when both cocks squirm and rub against her walls.

"Ooooh, lyubov moya, you're so warm." Ilya purrs, rubbing his cool hand against her warm stomach and feels the bulge that was caused from her being stuffed with both of his dicks. "How does it feel to be stuffed so full, milaya? Will you even be able to fit my cum inside you when I finally release?"

She almost sobs, the fire in her belly burning so hot it almost hurt. The slow pace he was maintaining made her whine and brace her hands on the rocks behind Ilya, using them to help lift her up and down faster and rougher. The bells attached to her wrist and hair make a pleasant chime noise, almost being muted by the sloshing of water and thick thrusting sounds.

Julian chuckles, tangling his clawed fingers into her hair and nips at her ear, his other hand digging bloody scratches on her hip and thigh.

"That's it, ride me harder. Gods, your little cunt feels so tight around my cocks... almost enough that I could lose control."

She keens at that, knowing it would result in her being scratched and covered in bites. Another deep chuckle, and a rough tug at her hair that jostles the bell ribbon even more.

"But you're going to cum first, my darling, and many times over, before I fill you up with my cum."

Willa chokes on a sob and a broken shout, feeling her first orgasm crash into her. Julian purrs and pets her hair, continuing to move her hips even as she trembles from the aftershock of her orgasm. Her eyes roll back into her head, face hiding in his neck. She takes deep breaths, each exhale accompanied by a broken moan.

A sharp gasp erupts from her throat when Ilya suddenly lifts her off of his cocks, shoving her back against the rocks and thrusts both back into her cunt.

"You look so small underneath me, dorogaya~ I love the way you squeeze around my cocks, your silky wet cunt hugging me so nicely~" He purrs, digging his claws into her skin and scratching over the pale, lightly rosy flesh.

Willa howls from the pain, legs snapping up to lock around his hips.

"Pl-please... Ilya... Ilya please, cum in me... I want it so b-badly..." She pants, hands slowly moving from the sand to cupping his face, pulling it down so she could give him a sloppy kiss.

Her sweet tasting mouth lets out so many whimpers and whines, picking up when his hips move faster. Julian reaches down, rubbing her swollen clit gently and nibbles on her neck.

"Cum for me again, milaya, let me feel you again."

She does, cumming harder than before.

"Good pet, you're so good to me..." He grunts, pressing rougher on her clit and bites harder on her neck and shoulder. "You want my cum, solnishko? You want to be stuffed with my cocks and cum?"

"YES! PLEASE ILYA PLEASE CUM IN ME!"

Very rarely does the soft spoken pirate break like this. And it was only for him. With a deep growl, his teeth still locking into her shoulder, he cums deep and thick into her fluttering cunt. She cums one final time, scream cracking and breaking off at the end. Julian was thankful that their cave had a silencing spell that blocked noises from going out.

With a few more shaky thrusts, just to make sure his cum was nice and deep, he releases his teeth from her shoulder and slowly pulls out. Both of them were panting heavily, faces tinted red and expressions full of bliss. A loud, content purr builds and erupts out of his chest at her sleepy blue eyes.

Ilya pulls her close and moves back into the water, letting the cool blue wash over their sweaty skin. He floats on his back, cradling the still trembling pirate to his chest.

"Don't leave me again, solnishko... I can't handle you leaving me again..." He whispers, nuzzling his nose into her sea salt smelling hair. "With you gone for so long, it felt like my entire heart was empty."

His arms squeeze her tighter, head moving back as she tilts her face towards his to look into his stormy gray eyes.

"Please, my love, dorogaya, my everything, let me be so selfish as to ask you to stay."

"Shh..."

One of her small hands cups his cheek, thumb stroking the pint tinted flesh. Her other rests above his heart, feeling the fast beating as his anxiety rises.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. Not anymore..." She smiles sweetly. "Isabel let me go. I'm here to stay. Right here with you."

His eyes widen, before a laugh bubbles from his chest. His hands press more against her back and one goes into her hair, bringing it towards him so he could lay a kiss on her lips. It was sloppy, between their wide smiles and soft laughter, but they continued, exchanging little pecks here and there, discussing their plans for later.

For now though, they just float in the cool, salty blue water.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a piece of art by [samusisagirl](https://samusisagirl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
